


I Wish I Dreamt in the Shape of Your Mouth

by ThoseWhoFavorFire



Series: Just One Mistake (To Dust or To Gold) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I have no shame, M/M, and then it turned into the longest piece yet, how did this happen?, nat is going to kick his ass, post-AoU, post-season one of Daredevil, so this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoFavorFire/pseuds/ThoseWhoFavorFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> "I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth/ But it's your thread count I really care about/ Stay up 'til the lights go out/ And as we're drifting off to sleep/ All those dirty thoughts of me/ They were never yours to keep, keep, whoa." </em><br/>Title and idea inspired by American Beauty/American Psycho- Fall Out Boy</p>
<p>When Steve and Matt met, Matt had been looking for an escape and he found it in sleeping with Steve. What brought Steve to that bar, what was he thinking when he met and slept with Matt?<br/>We revisit the night they met again, this time in Steve's perspective.</p>
<p>Matt/Steve, Steve POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Dreamt in the Shape of Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this was supposed to be something I wrote quick to tide myself and you guys over until I could write the next piece, which is quite a long chapter that took a lot of planning. Instead, it turned out to be longer than the other two parts of the series, including the part that this is based off of. I suppose it's because I have a specific style for the way I write Steve as opposed to Matt. Steve's parts are more descriptive.  
> Steve's point of view on the night they met, hope you guys enjoy.

Steve Rogers was having a bad day.

No, that wasn’t quite accurate.

Steve Rogers was having a bad week? No. Month? No. Year? He supposed so.

It didn’t matter though, not tonight.

~

The Fourth of July.

There was a lot of things that made the Fourth something special to a lot of people. Steve, of all people, should actually love the holiday the most. After all, the Fourth of July was supposed to be a holiday that embodied liberty, freedom and American values. Out of any holiday, Captain America should love this day the most, right?

There was also the fact that it was his birthday. It was typical for people to love their birthdays too. So, on all counts, the Fourth of July should be the best day of the year for Steve Rogers.

It wasn’t.

Sure, Steve loved the fact that Americans got together to celebrate their country, their freedom. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to love this holiday. After all, it was his birthday. Ever since he woke up nearly 70 years in the future, he couldn’t exactly bring himself to be excited over this day. If anything, it just reminded him of the fact that he still hadn’t found Bucky, the fact that Peggy was near the end of her life, the fact that everything he knew and loved was gone.

So, when the only three people who would care what Steve was doing with his birthday were out of the country (Natasha and Clint doing god knows what, Sam chasing down another lead on Bucky), Steve took the opportunity to go somewhere, anywhere to get _away_.

It was hard to find a place in the city where he wouldn’t be recognized upon entry. Thankfully, he didn’t have awfully high standards when it came to bars and alcohol ( _It’s not even like I can get drunk anyway, that really isn’t the point of this_ ). After some intensive research on yelp, Steve found a small, out of the way bar to go to.

Pulling up in front of the bar, Steve parked his motorcycle somewhere that he was fairly confident would prevent it from getting hit by some drunk driver. The place looked satisfactorily small and out of the way from the outside, and he couldn’t help but be pleased when there was no immediate cry of “Captain America!” when he entered.

Of course, it didn’t hurt that Steve’s gaze fell on _him_ as soon as he walked through the door.

The man sitting at the bar seemed to be almost as tall as him. He was well dressed, but in a way that seemed effortless. The man had dark hair and his eyes were hidden behind red tinted glasses. After pausing for a moment, making sure the man wasn’t sitting with anyone, Steve strode over to the bar with purpose. He didn’t miss the small smile that crossed the man’s face ( _damn, he is even more handsome up close_ ). Sliding into the seat next to the attractive man, he got the attention of the bartender.

“I’ll have a Samuel Adams,” he said to the bartender, quickly glancing at Matt. ( _Come on Rogers, get on with it. How hard could it be to talk to him?_ ) He felt his heart rate pick up as he opened his mouth to speak again, “I’d like to buy you a drink, if that’s okay with you.”

“And they said chivalry was dead,” the man replied with a small quirk of his eyebrow.

Steve smiled wryly, shrugging, “Not to me.”

“Well then how can I say no?” Steve watched as the bartender filled up the man’s drink again, taking note of what the man was drinking. He liked the way the other man laughed, the way he smiled too. There was something so interesting about the way expressions played across the man’s face. Steve only wished he could see his eyes, without the glasses.

“I’m Steve.”

“Matt.” Matt, an interesting name. Short for Matthew? ( _Matthew, Gift of God. Well, that’s the traditional name meaning…focus, there is an attractive man in front of you.)_ Regardless, the name certainly fit the man sitting before him. When Matt extended a hand, Steve took it and gave it a strong shake before letting go. Taking a sip of his drink, he took the opportunity to check the other man out. Matt was undeniably attractive. He found his eyes wandering Matt’s body. The brief silence was comfortable, and the conversation that followed flowed nicely.

It hadn’t taken long at all to realize that Matt was blind. Steve liked to think he was relatively perceptive, and several things added up. The walking stick and glasses were obviously the biggest hints, but it was the way Matt reacted to things too.

Steve didn’t mention it, Matt was probably tired of hearing about it anyway.

He felt a pang of guilt at the relief that surged through him at the fact that Matt was blind. Matt didn’t recognize him, they could have a _normal_ conversation.

This was a good start…a great start.

~

“Do you live in the city?”  
“Just visiting, business.” Steve felt the guilt burn inside him at having to lie to Matt at all. He had mostly managed to sidestep conversations, to avoid revealing anything important. It was mostly to avoid lying. Steve hated to lie to someone as genuine and honest as Matt seemed to be.

Not that Matt wasn’t withholding just as much. It seemed like the whole night was a dance: navigating each other, finding out just enough but not too much.

“Oh really, business?”  
“Yeah, I’m staying for a night at a hotel nearby.” That wasn’t a lie, he did rent a room just to get away from everything for the night. He hadn’t exactly set out to find a one night stand, but he had to admit that the possibility crossed his mind…

~

 “No, not a chance. I don’t believe you. You don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend, someone as handsome as you?” Steve laughed.

Matt shook his head, chuckling amiable, “No, no one steady. What about you?”

It was Steve’s turn to shake his head, “No time, too much work.”

“I can’t understand that.”

“No rest for the weary.”

Matt smirked ever-so-slightly, and Steve felt his heart race at just how kissable Matt’s lips looked just then, “No rest for the wicked.”

~

“Another round?”

“Only if I can get this one.”

Steve pouted a bit, “I thought I was the one doing the wooing and buying of drinks.”

Matt smiled, “We’ll just have to take turns.”

~

( _Flirting, it’s just like riding a bike, right? No, wrong. It’s been over seventy years since I’ve flirted. All things considered…it could be going worse._ )

~

Steve looked up at the clock, “It’s midnight already. Time flies…”

Matt raised an eyebrow jokingly, “Got a curfew?”

“No, nothing to do but sit alone in a hotel room if I left.”

“Well, you wouldn’t _have_ to be alone in that hotel room.”

Matt was charming, sarcastic, funny. He was intelligent, he had a quick wit and he could keep up with Steve’s tangents. If the situation was different, Steve could see this whole thing turning into a lot more. He was Captain America though, he had responsibilities. He couldn’t put an innocent citizen in harm’s way by becoming…involved with him.

Not that Matt was innocent, far from it. That’s what Steve liked about him. He was good, so morally righteous it seemed. But he was also wrong in all the best ways. Talking to him, thinking about the way he would feel beneath him, it was like indulging in the most delicious of sins.

( _Bless me father for I have sinned…and I can’t bring myself to stop._ )

~

“I have a motorcycle, if you want to get out of here.”

“A motorcycle? What a daredevil,” Matt said, downing the last sip of his drink.

Steve took his arm and guided him out of the bar, towards the motorcycle. It felt like the most natural and intuitive thing in the world to him.  
Although he tried to focus on where they were going, the way Matt was pressed against his back was the biggest distraction Steve had faced in a long time while riding his motorcycle (and he was used to driving while being shot at…). So, Steve sped up, loving the way Matt’s arms were wrapped around his waist, the way they tightened ever so slightly as Matt rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

~

Steve could hear the door swinging shut behind him as they entered the well-furnished hotel room. He hadn’t wanted to stay at his place that night, but he also didn’t want to stay in some sketchy motel. He had settled on this place: nice, but still new and obscure enough to not have too many people staying there.

When his gaze fell on Matt, he had the overwhelming urge to just be as close to him as possible. Now that they weren’t in public, he didn’t have to stop himself.

He pinned Matt to a wall with a kiss, holding Matt’s arms above his head while he kissed him roughly. Steve honestly didn’t realize it before, but he really needed this. It was an escape, a release of all the tension he had built up.

He knew at this time people were sitting watching fireworks outside, but Steve swore the real fireworks tonight were in every kiss, every touch that he and Matt shared.

Steve couldn’t get enough of Matt.

“ _Stay_ ,” he said firmly to Matt, releasing the other man’s arms. Even though Matt had spent the entire kiss battling Steve for dominance, Steve noticed with a small smirk that Matt was complying as Steve slid his hands down Matt’s side. He unbuttoned Matt’s shirt with speed and accuracy, revealing an extremely toned body beneath.

Steve found himself running his hands over the skin, exploring Matt’s body and showing his appreciation through touch rather than with words. He liked the way Matt arched into his every touch, the way he was able to pull small sounds and reactions out of the other man. He couldn’t help but notice how many scars Matt had, lightly tracing several of them with his fingers. Some looked very old, while others looked extremely recent. Steve wanted to ask, wanted to _know_ , but…it wasn’t his place. Instead, he continued working his way down Matt’s body, finally moving to relieve him of his pants.

For the second time that night, he let himself give into the urge to kiss Matt roughly and unapologetically. This time he lifted Matt, and he couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss as Matt wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. He carried Matt effortlessly, thankful that he had enough sense to avoid the different pieces of furniture as he made his way over to the bed. Depositing Matt on the nice sheets, Steve shed his clothing quickly. He almost groaned in relief when he was able to relieve the pressure by undoing and taking off his pants. He grabbed the lube and condom that he (thankfully) had thought to put in the nightstand in case he did get lucky tonight.

( _God, he looks so good like this.)_

Steve was hovering over Matt, using his fingers and a liberal amount of lube to stretch Matt out. Although he was aching to take Matt, feeling the buzz of arousal, he wanted to savor this moment. His gaze ran over Matt, watching the way he squirmed and groaned beneath him. Matt was the type the bit his lip, attempting to stop himself from making any sounds. Of course, this just made Steve work harder to illicit any reaction he could out of the man. Steve took a second to try to memorize every detail: the arch of Matt’s brow, the way those lips were parted ever so slightly ( _damn those lips, damn the way those lips make me want to lean forward and claim them again)_ , the way Matt’s perfectly sculpted body looked in the dim hotel lighting, shadows enhancing the definition of his muscles and his scars. Steve resolved to draw Matt later from memory, just like this.

Steve withdrew his fingers, smiling as Matt whined at the loss.

“You good?” Steve asked, slipping on a condom and lining himself up with Matt’s entrance.

“ _Now_ , Steve,” Matt growled in response.

This time, it was Steve that was more than happy to comply. They fucked roughly, using each other as a way to work out their tensions. In that moment, Steve would do anything Matt asked him too.

“ _Harder_.” Steve readjusted, making sure he could hit Matt’s sweet spot with every thrust.

“ _Faster_.” He set a rhythm, matching his rocking to the ever faster beating of his heart.

“ _Rougher._ ” Steve didn’t realize until later, but Matt would probably have bruises from where Steve had been holding onto him. That, and the split lip from when they kissed, seemed to make Matt very, very happy.

“ _More._ ”

( _Anything, whatever you want I will give.)_

The pleas and moans falling from Matt’s lips were like music to Steve’s ears, urging him on.

When he climaxed after Matt, feeling the other man tighten around him, Steve swore he hadn’t felt that good in years.

~

Steve woke up early, feeling elated at the warmth beside him. They were a mess of limbs and it took some work as well as a few minutes of slow, quiet movements to untangle himself from Matt. Standing up, he stretched, allowing himself to glance around the room. The sleepy smile resting easily on his features never faded.

He looked down at Matt and couldn’t help but think that the other man looked so wonderfully peaceful while sleeping. While awake, Matt always seemed so alert, so tense, so focused. There was a small smile played across Matt’s lips, Steve couldn’t help but wonder if he was having a pleasant dream. He just looked so divine, Steve wished he could spend more time with the man.

( _One night stand, no commitment._ )

How should he say goodbye though?

He couldn’t, there was no way. Steve knew if he tried to say goodbye, he would only end up asking Matt out or something. It was clearly something Matt wasn’t looking for, and Steve reminded himself that he simply didn’t have the time for dating.

Steve worked his way quietly through the room, picking up and sorting the different pieces of clothing, pulling his own back on and carefully folding and laying out Matt’s at the end of the bed. Noticing a notepad, he scrawled a quick note on it. Face palming, he looked back over at the man and down at the note.

( _Blind, right._ )

He pulled out the smart phone that Natasha had convinced him to get (he had to admit that it was quite useful, but he could never tell Natasha that. Clint still hadn’t caught onto the fact that Steve was actually remarkably good at technology, so Steve had been playing dumb about the functionality of the phone while around them). Steve looked online quickly, refreshing himself on braille lettering and transcribing the note into Braille with the fastest speed he could manage.

The note read:

**Matt,**

**I had a great night. Feel free to order breakfast and charge it to the room. My card is on file. Thanks.**

**Best,**

**Steve**

At least, he hoped it did. He wanted to say more, but wasn’t sure what words to use to do so. Besides, the more words there were, the more likely he was to make a mistake. He glanced over by the door, seeing where the walking stick had been thrown haphazardly when they had entered the night before. He picked it up, leaning it carefully against the night stand next to Matt and taping the note to it. He hoped he had left everything where Matt could easily find it.

Steve cast one more look over his should at the man sleeping on the bed they had shared. He grabbed his stuff, reluctantly leaving the hotel room and returning to his motorcycle.

~

“What do you mean you didn’t get his number?” She demanded, clearly aggravated.

“Natasha, it was a one night stand. As far as I can tell, that is still a thing, right?”

She knocked back another shot, “I go away for _three days_ and you meet someone. I’ve been trying to get you to go out with someone for _three years_ Steve.”

“It was nothing, just sex…great sex.”

Natasha sighed, rubbing her temples, “What’s his name? I’ll just find him. A quick run in at the supermarket, you happen to go to his place of work… yeah, he’ll fall for you if we play it right.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I liked him a lot, but I don’t want to do that Natasha. It’s just…wrong. I can’t give you his name.”

“I’ll find it out, you mark my words Steve Rogers.”

Steve groaned, Natasha had one track mind. Even with her determination, he doubted he would ever see Matt again. If only he could have kissed those lips one more time…

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, that is Steve's take on the night they met with some more detail and glimpses at dialogue.  
> The lyrics/this part's title are from the same song as the first part. I feel like these two parts fit together pretty well, just like the two perspectives in the song.  
> I have the next part all planned out, so hopefully I'll be able to write, edit and post that in the next few days. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I love all the feedback <3  
> (Still) Next Up: (I Love) The Way (You) Hurt Me, Baby- Snapshots of Steve and Matthew being together. It's going to be alternating perspectives and the time frame will be over the course of a few months.


End file.
